


Corporate Euphoria

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessmen, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: A business venture gone astray with lust in the air there is a major decision afoot. Alternate Endings of SasuNaru and ItaNaru.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: 'Effeminate Naruto', Modern AU
> 
> Note: This is a collab with @MidnightDarkening Fanfiction.net & @Denka4 On Wattpad. So be nice. I was in charge of writing up our favourite Uchiha, and she was in charge writing our ball of sunshine; Naruto. 
> 
> She posted on Wattpad, I posted here and Ao3

_Song to listen to: Guns N' Roses - Sweet Child of Mine_

* * *

Much of the business world was aware of their name, however, it was more common among the nine-to-five workers for them to be seen by a much more elusive title. Perhaps something a bit cruel in the mind's-eye, yet truthful in all accounts. They were known as 'The Champion, The Statigest, and The Criminal,' names that they all agreed fit them rather well.

They were all men of practicality, when dealing with business they all had a certain method only known to them. Family was irrelevant in this instance, for they differed far to greatly that were you foreign to their world you would think them all from a different clan despite their physical similarities.

Sasuke: The youngest at age nineteen the CFO (Chief Financial Officer), was the one with the stonyer personality, keeping up a stoic facade. He was one who held a lust for competition that could not be found in his older counterparts. With such eyes of orientation his mind was never fair from a goal, and his methods of reaching to new heights could be called extreme if you did not know the man. However, his greatest strength lay in his resilience he was not the type to give up on anything unless it became a lost cause, he never lost a cause. Unfortunately weakness was his lack of emotional outreach, there weren't many people who could stand his rather childlike understanding of human emotion. He was the one the common people called 'The Champion.'

Itachi: Was a different matter entirely then his little brother, he was twenty-four, and one of the most famed of the three even as CIO (Chief Information Officer). His outreach was far and wide, and he was well known for his calm and often kind demeanor, although this often lead to many thinking him a fool or soft, which was not the case. His mannerisms were due mostly from his mother's insistence of good manners. He was still his father's son however, and had learnt his business hand from him, meaning his skill was not necessarily in business so much as fear and intimidation, he knew how to manipulate and gain trust in order to strike down their competitors. There was of course one thing he was susceptible against, and that was his little brother, Sasuke was his greatest weakness.

Although loosely defined, mentioning Sasuke in a negative way could have you in a bind quite fast, mentioning him in a positive light could garner you good favour just as quickly, he was malleable if you knew the right buttons which was an issue when running a business. His title was 'The Strategist,' as he was known for getting his family what they wanted without hassle.

Madara; The most reclusive of the three, was the one who held balance over the company. Unlike his nephews he dealt buisness mainly on the underside, setting those they were competing with up for a fall with the law, and bargaining with the less than savory gangs in the area to keep certain information away from prying hands and eyes.

He was not a trusting man, so even his own family was not completely trusted with the information he held, only Itachi and Sasuke were privy to such files, and their interest was not inclined to such ventures unless specifically ordered by Madara, preferring to stay up ground and in the eyes of the press in order to keep good face.

Madara was the Chairman and CEO of Uchiha Corp, and had been since his late Father Tajima's death twenty six years ago. He had taken over when he was merely nineteen and had been putting the company into advancement since. He was a cunning man, if a bit supercilious, his methods were questionable, but his hand for business was not. He was underhanded and was more accustomed to working in the shadows,dealing directly with other companies was not something he had vast experience with.

However, there was a meeting today at precisely two-o'clock which would be vital if they wanted to ascend further up the metaphorical ladder. A meeting with Namikaze Incorporated, a business that dealt with the research and development of some of the world's more advanced and expensive technologies. It was critical that they make this deal, so he would have to be there to insure everything went smoothly.

Their parent company was Senju Dev. A development manufacturer that they had once held close friendship with, for nearly fifteen years due to both Chairmen having been close, a fight between ideals had caused them to break apart and now Uchiha was without a good production in technologies which was harming their bottom line.

Itachi had finally been able to snare a meeting with the Namikaze, as they were a far more adapting family business than their parent company, and now they had the chance they needed to get back on top.

If they could sway the representative that is.

* * *

"Naruto, remember, you have to be at Uchiha's in a few hours. Make sure you have everything needed, as this will all depend on you." The blonde looked up from his desk and nodded towards his father.

This did depend on him, but it being spoken so outwardly just made him realize it more which initially made him feel worse about the upcoming meeting. It was a pretty exclusive meeting, being of a higher class origin, he would be the only representative of their company in the room, while he would be joined by three department head's of the Uchiha. Unfortunately he knew not which ones, he imagined it wouldn't be the CEO at least, but one could never be sure. He prepared for any eventuality, with the help of his sister of course.

His sister, Ino, and him were inseparable, and had been since birth. Being Fraternal twins had lead to that by some extent.

Ino, younger than him by ten minutes, was always supporting and stuck at his side through it all; breakups, friendships, injuries, family and other things. Yes, Naruto was strong, but she was considered at times to be stronger if she was mad enough, for instance when Naruto was teased for wearing a dress she stuck up her nose and made her point that he was not to be touched or teased just because he liked 'feminine' clothes.

It wasn't just them though, they had an older brother named Kyuubi who was older by five years and he loved them more then anything. The twins were his world and he would've done anything for them at the time. He was a happy person, but he had different views from his father which lead to a family feud. He wanted to take the twins and go live a life without the company but his parents wouldn't have it and when he thought the lights of his world would agree with him, unfortunately, they hadn't, and didn't still.

The nineteen year olds had wanted the to be like there father but help the company as well. They didn't want to disparage their big brother, but they had their own dreams they wanted to achieve and leaving would destroy it, Kyuubi didn't see that, nor would he. After hours of fighting, Kyuubi had collected his things and stormed out, shouting that he hated the twins as he left, face the picture of betrayal as he did so. Naruto still thought about and imagined different scenarios of how it could've gone better,but all of these scenarios left the same outcome; His older brother hating him and walking out.

He felt how he did that day; nervous, anxious, scared and worried, especially with how they would think of him.

He was a young man with long, volumed, and very wild hair in a messy bun which shone in the sun like spun gold, a black pinstripe pencil skirt, a bright orange blouse, tightly tailored to his frame -and deigned to make him look thinner then he was.- with the addition of pointed shoulder pads, and finally shiny black five-inch platformed pumps with orange bows in the front. His sister had painted his face with a light -slightly pink- lip gloss, black eyeliner and mascara, all while telling him he looked great. He was nervous though.

This meeting would determine the future of the company, one thing could have a profound effect on their side of the bargain, which in turn could be either really horrible for their reputation, or very charitable for their bottom line. The pressure was only mounted because of his father's insistence that he show a good front to the men of the Corporation, and his Mother's blatant reminding of his position in the company being one of example. He really couldn't let them down, now could he?

"Come on, Naruto! You'll do great! Now to help you calm down I brought you your favorite tea, reviewed your notes for you and and added some of my own additions to help you focus." He smiled, shaking himself from his repressive thoughts. Here was his sister being sweet and supportive as ever, knowing just how to help him.

"Thank you, Ino!" He stood up and hugged her just as she set the tea down. The girl laughed and hugged back. This was a needed moment and he was entirely thankful for her generosity.

Naruto was a fan of the simpler things in life. He got such a trait from his father, mother, and godparents. They were all compassionate and extremely supportive of him and taught him they ideals as much as they let him learn his own. His godparents were slightly higher on the list.

His godfather, Jiraiya, would always take him on small trips with him and show him knew things and places. The views were one if his favorite things of all -would always be - the trees, flowers, rivers and sky enchanted him like a kid in Disneyland. Jiraiya only took him to more outrageous places because of it and while Naruto would play he would work on his perverted novels. Although that particular part his Mother didn't agree with, his Father on the other hand didn't mind too much, mostly because he read them on occasion.

Tsunade his godmother, had taught the joys of poker, gambling and slight drinking, although he did not indulge himself in such affairs much. Strategy however, was something he had learned from her, and it was always kept in mind while he dealt with his end of business ventures. He had fun with her, and always inquired if her travels had taught her new card games or techniques to teach him. It wasn't just that of course, but there was also the fact that he always received something small and simple, a trinket from her adventures that made her think of him while overseas. Ino had received books and bigger things.

"Oh, you should know that Karin stopped by. She ask me to give you a good luck hug and tell you that she'll still be there for you, and so will I!" Naruto looked at his sister, feeling more tranquil now. Something he needed, that, and a hug.

"Thanks. I will have to call her after the meeting."

"I sure would think so. She would call you none stop in worry if you didn't!" That was true.

Karin was a feisty girl with a wild personality to match, however once seen past, she was in reality a very sweet and kind individual, someone you could depend on, for yourself and others. Never once did she betray or abandon Naruto and Ino, she was their first real friend and she theirs'. They had found each other through school and had been in the same classes since then. She had been running about, her untamable locks red hair going through the win when she spotted the twins under a tree. She had approached them and asked if they would like to play with her, they had happily agreed too and that sparked the beginning of a long lasting friendship whose bond would never be extinguished or severed. It would always be that way.

"Anyway, Ino, do you have that dinner tonight alone?" He slyly questioned, eyes sparking in an mischievous way.

"Shut up, you dodo bird!" Naruto laughed as Ino attempted to smack him on the back of the head but he dodged it. 'Best insult!' He mentally added.

"Common Ino, lighten up!"

"You're one to talk Mr. Soon-To-Be-CEO-Chairman! You're more nervous than when you had finals!" She was right, he was, and he had good reason. He would be taking over in a matter of months if he scored this meeting and that meant his father would step down, his father being the current Chairman of the board would give up his position to Naruto to act as both CEO and Chairman -as he was already CEO,- No pressure, or anything.

"Oi! You didn't have to remind me, dattebayo!" Ino giggled at him for saying the verbal tic he picked up from their mother. Ino had the pleasure of not getting it though. He could only hope he could control his verbal… adaptations without incident.

"Common," she stood up and help out her hand to him "let's get you to your meeting." Naruto glanced at the clock and saw it was almost two. He must've spaced out longer than he thought. He took Ino's hand and upon grabbing his notes and tea, they departed arm in arm for the elevator, heels clicking as they walked -almost mockingly, and Naruto didn't know heels could do that- the dreaded meeting held at Uchiha offices would decide his fate to this company, and he still didn't know if he was prepared or not.


	2. The Meeting Pt,1

Walking up to the Uchiha Company one couldn’t help but marvel at the grandeur, and the stark example it made of modernization. It was almost as tall about the Empire State Building if one was to compare, and Naruto was as his expeditions with his godfather and brought him to there many times as a child. It was mostly the shock, or disorientation from his perception on what the ground below would look like from the view of the roof, or windows, that however, was mostly his childlike nature come to play, a side of him, he would rather not show. 

Admittedly he had many different sides to his personality, but currently, he had only need for three particular sides, in which case was his: mature, professional and flirty side - flirty side to win them over, a trait Karin said to use although he knew not how well it would work on these Uchiha men, they were said to be made of stone after all-. He was near sure with the combination of these three sides he could win this meeting. 

The objective of this meeting was rather simple; win a partnership with the Uchiha’s in order to protect their merchandise during shipment and investment. Uchiha Corp, being a corporation specializing in the protection of minor production company’s merchandise for a small turn over profit. With the reclusion of the Senju Corp this meant they had to rely on the Uchiha's company for protection of their merchandise, but the partnership also brought more profits to the Namikaze Corp.

Stepping into the building a wave of revelation hit the feminine man. 

He was in the Uchiha building, about to head into a meeting that could very well change his life, and the company’s future thusly; his anxiety was about to kick him in the ass. Usually, when it reared up as such, Ino, Karin or his parents would help him calm down and relax, but they weren't here. He needed to calm himself down, which was very challenging for him to do currently. He started taking deep breaths, counting to ten and thinking of his sister. It took awhile but he finally calmed down, and hastily walked up to the receptionist.

“Umm...hi..I’m Naruto Namikaze, here for the meeting.” The lady at the desk looked up, and smiled at him, emerald set eyes glinting in the polished white light of the building. She was dressed simply in black pants and a tightknit pink blouse -which opened provocatively to show a white drapped top barely covering her breast,- but what stuck out was the short blush coloured bobbed hair that curved around her face, and the purple diamond tattoo on her forehead.

“Alright,” she handed him a gold key card with silver lining on the left side, “that's the key to the elevator. You will be on the eighty-seventh floor, conference room 5. I will call them and let them know you’re here.” The blonde nodded and sped walked toward the elevator.

Once in the elevator he lost his composure, dropped his briefcase and fell, backing into the corner of the elevator with legs shaking, he took jagged breaths as he clutched his blouse. It was such a panic inducing situation, his mind had not yet caught up, everything was just going by way too fast. He stayed like this for a very long time -at least he felt it was- just trying to comprehend everything that happened and would happen. 

Then he felt himself reawaken, he knew who he was, and that was the CEO of one of the most advanced electronic production companies in the world, he was not some weak man, this was nothing compared to what he had dealt with. If anything he should be flippant about this whole affair. So steadying himself, he grasped the rail of the elevator, grabbing his briefcase as he went, and brought himself up onto his no longer shaking legs, straightened his shoulders and presented himself as the picture of confidence. 

The doors opened and he smiled to himself, thinking of all the good things that could and would happen in this meeting. He walked with pride a sway in his hips as he headed towards the conference room feeling he was glowing with pride. It was like he was a whole new person and felt great. He felt like nothing could stop him now. 

He walked into the conference room and stopped, no one was in the the room, he was alone. Which gave him mixed feelings of relief and annoyance at his counterparts, it wasn’t as if he wanted to wait, but now he had time to look over his notes and drink his tea while he did so, he also took the time to lay out the appropriate papers on the desk while he waited, all of which in would calm his nerves further so that he may proceed with the meeting as planned. 

His mind occupied with little half ideas of how he could manage this conference. He could be completely buisness-esque but for some reason that particular route didn’t appeal to him, so perhaps flirty? That sounded more amusing in any case, and he was one of the few people who would love to see the Uchiha stutter and stumble, but he couldn’t say that he knew how well that would go over in this instance. 

After what seemed to be an eternity to the Namikaze, three men walked into the room; Itachi, Sasuke, and Madara Uchiha. He couldn't help stare as they entered. Feeling a sight nervousness now that he understood who he would be collaborating with. 

Itachi was dressed in a rather plain red button-up, a black opened vest, a black tie, black overalls and black dress shoes -Naruto could fathom he liked black-. His hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and his bangs hung close to his face, his eyes held a soft look when they landed on Naruto but they had long stress lines underneath which marked him as a busy -and perhaps overworking- man. The younger man got a calming and relaxed aura from him, and felt a bit better with him around, for perhaps this man would be more susceptible to his suggestions, it was a hope at the very least.

Sasuke, seemed to be the youngest with hair done in gelled spikes, stylized fashion for certain. He came in wearing a simplistic white button up shirt, black ripped skinny jeans and black and white converses. The Namikaze, felt some tension between him and his companions, which made his nerves flare slightly, the last thing he needed was a fight occurring between the Uchiha Corp representatives. Yet Sasuke also held a smirk so he must have done something -if Naruto had to guess it he would fathom it to be something to do with his rather  _ different  _ clothing style- and he had the vibe of superiority that he carried into the room with him; That the high-heeled man didn't want to deal with, particularly because it sounded like trouble.

The last to walk in was Uchiha Madara, the rather infamous CEO and Chairman of Uchiha Corp. Making his entrance wearing a sharp looking ash grey undershirt, with a slimming black and grey fitted waistcoat over his torso, the ash undershirt was tucked into his black overalls, hidden well under the white and silver buckled belt he wore. His shoes looked to be expensive -expertly made Naruto would guess- polished black with a slight two-inch heel found commonly on such footwear. 

Although the thing that caught the blond man’s eye was the Chairman’s hair, it was extremely -almost excessively- long black stylized spikes which Naruto could only guess took hours of work and countless jars of gel to do, his hair reaching just below his waist in its length. For a moment the blond touched at one of the loose strands hanging from his own face, the bun in his hair feeling unnecessary now. 

Gathering courage he spoke. “Umm...hello. I'm Naruto Namikaze, representing Namikaze Corp.” He stood up and bowed his head towards them as they sat down in their assigned chairs in front of him, he didn't want to sit until they said something. He didn't want to show disrespect towards them, they were considered rather high-class individuals after all. 

Itachi took little to no time responding with a kind smile and a gesture of his hand.“Welcome Naruto-san, please take a seat.” With readjusted confidence the rather nervous man sat across from them, wiggling slightly to adhere some semblance of order. He took out his notes and opened them, smiling softly with the familiar territory. There were little post it notes with things Ino had written to make him feel better, like ‘You got this Naruto!’ or ‘Stay calm, and think of positive things!’ and a rush of courage riveted through him at the kind gesture on his sisters part, the silent support giving him a kind of inner strength. His back straightened unconsciously.

“Alright, let's begin then.” He spoke with a strong tone and up lifted posture, a smile place onto his lips.

“Yes,” Sasuke started, gruff edge to his voice and a bland expression to match, “we want to sell your merchandise with additional protection, and in exchange we will charge you a 5% royalty for every item sold. Is that agreeable?” 

“A ninety-five percent of the profit goes to you in sales, however, there is the small fact that this peculiar arrangement.” His brother added in before the blond had a chance to speak. “The fact remains that nearly all of the profit is being gained by Namikaze Corp. Normally that would be acceptable, however, given your break away from Senju Dev, we are inclined to present another option to you.”

“What option would that be?” The male place his chin in his palm, keeping his fingers loose and displaying his yellow painted nails. He unabashedly fluttered his eyelashes at the three, maintaining a relatively innocent and clueless facade, being flirty actually wasn't that hard.

“You may keep all of the profit garnered to you regardless of our additional protection. For a 20% equity of your company, I am sure you are aware that means we will have a say in all future business choices on your part, however, considering the circumstances it would be a wise move for both of our parties.” Itachi finished breathing in deeply after Naruto’s rather intriguing attitude. The younger one smiled softly to them as he crossed his legs and leaned a bit forward.

“Those are rather interesting choices, but I have some demands, or rather, another option as well.” He made his tone light and somewhat seducing, and it was fun. He flipped opened his notes to his option, one he was quite proud of if someone asked. He noticed the oldest of all of them look at him with what seemed to be a bit of lust in his eyes, so he knew it was working. “We will let you sell our merchandise, but we wish for a partnership.”

“A partnership?” Madara had finally spoken from his once silent spot, obviously intrigued by the blond’s obvious fighting nature. A smirk replaced the smile from the Namikaze as he nodded.

“Yes. We would work together and make our companies bigger. You will 25% equity our company, we get 85% of the profit and a small insurance that our merchandise will not be stolen or destroyed. Now, does that sound appealing to everyone?” His eyes slightly overcast with dark lashes, a seductive move on his part as he rather purred out the word ‘appealing’ instead of speaking it. 

“Indeed.” Itachi spoke for them, they rest nodded, although the youngest of them had a rather red neck from inclination.

“Good. I do believe this is over then? Or do we have more to go over?”

“Ye-”

“No.” Sasuke was cut off by his brother, and the feminine male couldn't help but giggle at, it was a rather cute display, enhanced of course by the fact that Sasuke was flushing red.

With that, Naruto and Madara quickly signed on the line of the written contract, and Itachi promised to send his company a more through printed version by the end of the week. 

“Alright, I shall take my leave then.” He spoke pleasantly, smiling one of his more enduring grins, with his eyes closed and tilted in glee. Of course he’d rather not admit to the fact that the room was intimidating and blamed his excitement of leaving the place on his need for the the loo. He really shouldn't have drunk all that tea. He bid his farewells and exited the room, high heels clicking on the plastic tile underneath. 

“Mr. Namikaze.” Naruto stopped and turned to face who had called, only for it to be none other than Madara Uchiha. His lips twitched in anxious energy, though he did not let it faze him. Although it did vaguely personify itself upon his features. Madara, he noted to himself, seemed slightly less composed than he was during the meeting, adjusting the collar of his shirt and undoing the first two buttons, a strange clench to his jaw. Naruto was intrigued. Mechanically he pulled down and smoothed the ruffles from his pencil skirt, preparing for whatever confrontation the Chairman had up his sleeves, a tentative quirk pulling at his lips in insecurity. 

“Yes, Mr. Uchiha?” He asked turned fully to face the man, the light blue folder he clutched was pressed closely to his chest by his arms holding it in place there. 

“I was wondering Mr. Namikaze,” the man seemed to hesitate upon his words -or perhaps he choked- for he seemed unsure as to how exactly to continue, “-if you happen to be free this coming Saturday?” He finished, though it was obviously a question the suggestive undertone made the CEO think the man was doubting, or indeed, questioning his own words, perhaps for appropriate nature?  Naruto could not be sure, though he had to admit to himself that it was rather charming to meet a man who did not desire to get into his pants immediately. 

“Why Mr. Uchiha,” he started, a coy little half-smile curling his painted lips upward, “are you asking me on a date?” There was something decidedly amusing in the way the man tried to brush away the dusting of pink on his cheeks so quickly. Naruto kept himself from giggling at the display, it was rather clear that Madara was not used to such inquiries, or indeed, asking someone for a date. So instead he kept it simple. “I would love to. I believe my  _ personal  _ number is on the contract, do ring me.” 

Not at all an oblivious man, the Uchiha’s face darkened in colour at the hidden inclination in the way ‘ _ personal’  _ was whispered. It was of course unexpected and a decidedly unspeakable moment when the taller man’s lower lip was bitten in nervous habit more than choice. 

Testing the water a little more, Naruto gathered a slight bit of bravado and stepped toward Madara, with a nearly hidden blush on his tan cheeks, as he leaned up ever so slightly a gave the most chaste of kissed upon the poor blushing man’s cheek. Before he stepped away, gave the briefest of smiles and twirling away towards the golden painted elevator. 


End file.
